


we've got to stop meeting like this

by Elsin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: It turns out, when the woman you're in love with is on the opposite side of a war and neither of you is even supposed to be a woman at all, there are only so many ways to meet up.
Relationships: Female Crossdressing General/Female Crossdressing Enemy General (Original Work)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	we've got to stop meeting like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enviropony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/gifts).




End file.
